


Sending...

by orphan_account



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Nudes, a bit of smut but maybe more, bakushima, bnha - Freeform, kiribaku, lgbtq+, messaging, mha - Freeform, sending nudes, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bakugo is dared by what they call the “BakuSquad” to ask Kirishima and very explicit question..“Send Nudes?”
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijirou/Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shoto/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Sending...

**Author's Note:**

> bro but romantically  
> babe but platonically

💥 **BakuSquad ( Minus Kiri )** 💥

Bakugo: fucking, you want me to do what?!!

Pinkie🌸: we dare you to ask kiri to send nudes!

Kami⚡️⚡️: Lmaoo i can feel the rage through the screen :P

Bakugo: im not doing shit.

Tape: bakugo, you basically agreed to doing a dare instead of minas truth, its the rule dude

Bakugo: you know what? you guys are probably trying to make me act like a fucking coward, so i’ll do it so show you all that im not a FUCKING COWARD

Pinkie🌸: 👏👏👏

Kami⚡️⚡️: 👏👏👏

Tape: 👏👏👏

————————————————————

❤️ **Ei**

Kiri: [IMAGE SENT]

Bakugo: holy fuck- why did you send

Kiri: Huh? you asked me! im loyal to you bro!

Bakugo: shut the fuck up. wait a sec

—————————————————————

💥 **BakuSquad ( Minus Kiri )** 💥

Bakugo: fuck

Pinkie🌸: wait, dont tell me-

Kami⚡️⚡️: GUYS KIRI JUST TOLD ME HE SEND “STUFF” TO BAKUHOE

Tape: DAMNN

Pinkie🌸: DAMNN

Bakugo: what do i do next?? do i send one back or what?!

Pinkie🌸: babe, this is all yours now, we cant help you

Pinkie🌸 Left The Chat

Kami⚡️⚡️ Left The Chat

Tape Left The Chat ——————————————————————

❤️ **Ei**

_[Kirishima sent a picture of himself in a mirror but he’s shirtless and his pants are unzipped]_

Kiri: so? how did i look?

Bakugo: ei~

Kiri: what?

Bakugo: you look so fucking perfect sometimes

Kiri: stopp >~< im blushing bro

Bakugo: want me to send one back?

Kiri: oml yess

Bakugo: just wait a sec you thirsty bastard

**_Today, 2:34AM_ **

Bakugo: [IMAGE SENT]

_[the photo was of bakugo sweating on his bed making an ahego expression, his long tongue out of his mouth, dripping with saliva and his eyes rolled up slightly]_

Kiri: oh my god bakugoo, did you play with yourself before that photo? i could hear your grunting from the other side of the wall ;)

Bakugo: i guess the walls a pretty thin, or your purposely trying to hear me ,fucking pervert

Kiri: maybe, maybe not

Bakugo: ... can you send another one?

Kiri: woww, looks whos thirstyy now

Bakugo: shut the fuck up ei

 _ **Today, 2:38AM**_

Kiri: [IMAGE SENT]

 _(the photo was of Kirishima sitting down onto the ground, head leaning back and him putting his hand into into his tent in his pant_ s)

Bakugo: fuck

Kiri: what? is there something wrong

Bakugo: fuckk, i wanna touch you so bad right noww

Kiri: i mean, what would you do to me if you could?

Bakugo: i would push you up against the wall, shove me tongue down your throat, and force my leg inbetween yours and grind it against your big ass tent

Kiri: ...

Bakugo: what? too much of a coward, not enough man to reply?

Kiri: my rooms unlocked.

Bakugo: get ready you slut, you wont be able to even sit up this morning.

—————————————————


End file.
